First Experience OHH
by Roy Kazuya
Summary: cerita dimana sasuke baru mengenal dunia yaoi sekaligus pengalaman pertamanya dalalm berhubungan sex


First Experience

STORY BY: ROY KAZUYA

Disclainer: naruto Masashi K.

Warning:Typo, OOC,OC,YAOI, Sasuke POV

Cerita ini merupakan pengalaman seks aku yang pertama kalinya dengan seorang anak laki-laki. Dulu saat aku kelas 1 SMA, aku mempunyai banyak teman, dari yang lebih tua sampai yang lebih muda umurnya. Aku mempunyai seorang teman yang bernama Naruto , entah kenapa aku sangat tertarik kepadanya. Memang sejak aku SMP aku suka sekali onani sampai klimaks. Dan Naruto pun menceritakan bahwa hingga sekarang pun dia suka onani (setiap kali kalau sedang mandi, katanya). Kami berteman cukup lama. Dan aku selalu menyimpan perasaan suka itu.  
Awal mulanya begini, kami berdua masuk suatu organisasi (bukan organisasi terlarang), dan diadakan acara di sekolah, kami semua menginap di sekolah. Acara itu diadakan pada sore hari. Dan pada saat mau tidur, aku dan Naruto tidak bisa tidur. Kami ngobrol dan bercanda di ruangan sebelah yang agak jauh dari ruang tidur anak-anak yang lainnya. Entah kenapa benda panjang milikku waktu itu berdiri tegak terus. Naruto pun menanyakan apa yang kupikirkan sehingga kemaluanku berdiri tegak. Dia pun merabanya, walaupun aku masih mengenakan baju lengkap. Aku juga meraba rudalnya yang masih terbungkus celana pendeknya. Pada saat itu aku tidak sadar bahwa Naruto pun adalah seorang gay. Dia pun memulai perbincangan tentang seks dan lainnya. Dia meminta agar aku memperlihatkan benda panjangku yang berdiri tegak itu kepadanya. Dan anehnya, aku menuruti kemauannya.

Di ruangan yang gelap itu, aku pun membuka bajuku satu-persatu, mulai dari kaos dan celana pendekku. Dan Naruto pun mulai membuka semua pakaiannya dan ternyata ia sudah telanjang bulat dengan batang kemaluan yang setengah tegang. Bulu kemaluannya waktu itu sudah terlihat mulai lebat. Saat itu aku belum membuka celana dalamku, dan batang kejantananku sudah berdiri sangat tegaknya karena ditambahnya pemandangan tubuh telanjang Naruto.

Lalu Naruto pun membatuku membukakan celana dalamku. Dia berlutut di depan batangku yang mengeras. Naruto sedikit tertawa melihat ke arah batang kejantananku, karena ia tidak melihat adanya bulu kemaluan di sekitar benda pusakaku, karena memang kemarin harinya aku sengaja mencukurnya sampai habis. Dengan demikian terlihatlah batang kejantananku yang besar. Berdiri tegak dengan sempurna sampai sedikit berdenyut. Memang saat itu yang lebih bergairah adalah Naruto, karena aku sengaja diam saja untuk melihat reaksinya. Ternyata sadis sekali pemandangan itu.

Lalu ia pun langsung menyuruhku duduk di kursi dan ia pun mengulum batang kejantananku, dan wah.. nikmat sekali. Naruto memainkan senjataku dengan lidahnya di dalam mulutnya dan semakin nikmat aku merasakannya. Disedotnya burungku dengan kuatnya, dan aku hanya bisa terpejam merasakan nikmatnya kuluman Naruto. Kurang lebih 15 menit kemaluanku dimainkan Naruto. Aku pun merasakan bahwa aku akan mencapai puncaknya. Lalu Nartuto mengeluarkan batang kejantananku dari mulutnya dan ia mengocok kembali rudalku dengan tangannya dan, "Crrott.. crott..!" keluarlah cairan putih kental dari dalam kemaluanku dan aku merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

Ternyata Naruto tidak puas begitu saja. Ia menjilati seluruh spermaku yang tumpah ke perut dan dadaku serta ia juga menciumi aku sehingga kami saling bercumbu dengan posisi Naruto duduk di pangkuanku. Aku pun hanya pasrah dan menuruti saja apa yang Naruto mau. Lalu ia menyuruhku berdiri dan telungkup di atas meja. Ternyata ia mulai memasukkan kemaluannya yang lumayan besar itu ke dalam anusku.

Awalnya aku merasa sakit karena ada benda sebesar itu masuk ke lubang anusku yang sempit. Tapi perlahan-lahan rasa sakit itu hilang, dan Naruto pun mulai beraksi setelah masuk semua batang kejantanannya ke dalam anusku. Aku pun merasakan ada yang mengalir di dalam anusku, dan ternyata itu adalah spermanya Naruto.

Setelah kami berdua merasa lelah, kami pun menyudahi permainan nikmat itu. Aku mulai memakaikan baju ke Naruto karena ia sudah kelihatan sangat lelah. Setelah itu Naruto pun memakaikan aku baju. Pertama kaosku, eh ternyata dia tidak langsung memakaikan aku celana dalam, yang kulihat dia malah mengulum kemaluanku yang sudah lemas tadi sampai mulai berdiri tegak kembali. Melihat hal itu aku membiarkan saja, dan aku kembali mencapai puncaknya untuk kedua kalinya. Setelah itu ia baru memakaikan semua pakaianku.

Kebiasaanku tidak hanya berhenti sampai disitu saja, karena diriku sekarang sudah menjadi seorang gay yang selalu merindukan yang namanya kemaluan lelaki. Kehidupanku selanjutnya mengalami beberapa pengalaman indah seperti kejadian saat aku kelas 2 SMA. Hal serupa juga terjadi disaat organisasi kami mengadakan acara untuk liburan sekolah.

Akhirnya, saat yang kutunggu-tunggu telah tiba, yaitu liburan kenaikan kelas. Untung saja aku naik kelas 3. Dan liburan ini sangatlah lama. Pada pertengahan bulan Juli akan diadakan acara retret yang dilakukan oleh organisasiku. Acara ini berlangsung selama 3 hari 2 malam di daerah konohagakure. Karena liburan waktunya lama, jadi aku ikutan saja pergi. Seminggu sebelum keberangkatan, diadakan rapat dan semua peserta harus ikut untuk pemberitahuan apa saja yang harus dibawa saat itu. Pada rapat itu, ternyata Naruto pun datang dan dia juga ternyata ikutan pergi. Dalam hati aku merasa senang sekali kalau dia itu ikutan, apalagi kalau nanti aku bisa sekamar dengan dia.

Akhirnya hari keberangkatan pun tiba, dan kami semua pergi dengan senang tanpa harus memikirkan tentang sekolah lagi. Kami tiba di tempat tujuan pada sore hari. Setelah tiba disana, kami pun beristirahat sejenak dan pembagian kamar pun dimulai. Dimana peserta yang hadir ada 30 orang dan satu kamar hanya diisi 3 orang saja (supaya kalau mau tidur tidak berisik).

Dengan rasa gembira, ternyata aku sekamar dengan Naruto dan dia terlihat gembira juga. Teman kami yang satunya bernama Kiba. Dia juga sekelas dengan Naruto pada satu sekolah. Acara demi acara kami lalui bersama, dan tibalah untuk tidur malam. Akhirnya semua peserta pun masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing dan menguncinya.

Pada malam itu, aku, Naruto, dan Kiba tidak bisa tidur. Kami hanya mengabiskan waktu dengan bermain kartu, bercanda dan ngobrol agar kami bisa tidur nantinya. Memang kata Naruto kalau Kiba ini suka ngomong yang seenaknya, tapi selalu benar, alias suka ceplas-ceplos saja. Aku dan Naruto agak sedikit jengkel dibuatnya, tapi kami tidak bisa marah, masalahnya Kiba ini orangnya lucu. Maka aku dan Naruto sepakat untuk ngerjain dia (bukan sampai ke hal yang gituan lho..).

Kami pun menjalankan rencana kami berdua. Karena Naruto badannya lebih besar dari Kiba dan aku, makanya aku suruh dia untuk memegangi Kiba . Aku mengelitiki dia sampai kelelahan ketawa dan minta ampun ke kami berdua. Karena melihat sudah lemas karena kebanyakan ketawa, Naruto pun menyuruhku menelanjanginya dan Kiba hanya bisa berontak, tapi apa daya. Lalu dengan cepat aku menelanjangi Kiba sampai tidak ada satu benang pun menempel di badannya. Maka dari itu terlihatlah badan Kiba yang kecil, putih dan agak kurus itu, juga terlihat batang kemaluan yang kecil dan masih dalam kondisi tidur. Aku pun gantian memegangi Kiba dengan Naruto.

Yang kulihat justru Naruto membuka semua bajunya sampai telanjang, aku sih hanya diam saja, karena aku tahu apa maksudnya dan juga aku melihat batang kemaluan Naruto yang mulai tegang. Namun Kiba tidak tahu bahwa Naruto sudah telanjang, karena wajahnya kututupi dengan bantal. Naruto pun mulai membelai-belai lembut batang kemaluan Kiba, dan dengan seketika menjadi tegang rudal putihnya. Aku yang melihatnya menjadi sangat bernafsu, karena tidak ada satu bulu kemaluan pun terlihat (belum tumbuh) dan aku merasa bahwa senjata rahasiaku mulai bergerak semakin besar. Naruto pun langsung menciumi Kiba, mulai dari mulutnya dan terus ke seluruh badannya dan terlihat Kiba sangat menikmatinya.

Setelah terlihat mulai tidak berontak, aku pun melepas peganganku. Aku duduk sejenak melihat aksi Naruto. Ternyata aku tidak tahan lagi, dan aku buka semua pakaianku sampai aku telanjang bulat juga. Batang kemaluanku sudah tegang dari tadi dan sudah sangat keras. Saat itu aku mencukur seluruh bulu kemaluanku sehingga terlihat licin, sekilas terlihat sama dengan kepunyaan Kiba.

Aku pun ikut dalam permainan tersebut. Kiba pun kami berdirikan, Naruto dan aku terus menciumi Kiba dan merabanya sampai dia merasa nikmat. Naruto mulai mengarahkan batang kejantanannya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam anus Kiba, dan aku mulai mengulum rudal putihnya. Akhirnya Naruto pun mencapai orgasmenya setelah terus mengocok batang kejantanannya di dalam anus Kiba. Dan tumpahlah air mani Naruto ke dalam anus Kiba. Karena aku melihat bahwa Kiba akan sampai pada orgasmenya, aku berhenti mengulum batang rudalnya. Naruto pun mulai mengeluarkan batangnya yang mulai lemas dari anus Kiba. Batang kemaluan Kiba kutuntun untuk masuk ke dalam anusku. Dan Naruto pun mengulum batang kemaluanku dengan nafsunya.

Coba bayangkan, batang kemaluanku dikulum dan Kiba menyodomiku, kenikmatannya sudah tidak terbayangkan lagi. Akhirnya semua badanku mengejang dan sepertinya sudah mau keluar. Bersamaan dengan itu, air mani Kiba pun tumpah ke dalam anusku. Dan selang waktu yang tidak lama, maniku pun keluar membasahi wajah dan mulut Naruto. Wow.. luar biasa deh enaknya. Sampai-sampai aku tidak kuat berdiri lagi.

Lalu pelan-pelan batang kejantanan Kiba mulai dikeluarkan, dan Naruto pun mulai membersihkan semua maniku yang tumpah ke wajahnya dan sedikit ke badanku. Aku pun hanya bisa tiduran di lantai karena merasa sudah sangat lelah. Karena Kiba merasa tidak terima perbuatanku terhadapnya, maka dia langsung mencium aku dengan nafsu dan kubiarkan saja badanku diciumi Kiba yang juga diikuti Naruto. Aku hanya diam saja, hingga mereka berdua puas bermain dengan badan dan batang kemaluanku. Batang kejantananku yang tadinya mulai melemas, mereka paksa untuk berdiri tegak lagi. Dan yang kulihat, kemaluan mereka berdua mulai berdiri juga.

Aku pun mulai mengulum rudalnya Naruto, dan akhirnya kami saling mengulum rudal teman. Entah setan apa yang ada, Naruto langsung memasukkan kembali batang kejantanannya ke anusku, dan terpaksa batang kejantananku juga kumasukkan ke anus Kiba, sehingga kami saling menyodomi. Tanganku mulai mengocok batang kejantanan Kiba yang lebih kecil dari milik kami berdua. Merasakan bahwa batang kejantanan Naruto dikeluarkan dari anusku, aku pun ikut mengeluarkan rudalku dari anus Kiba. Kami bertiga saling berpelukan dan mengocok kemaluan yang lainnya. Akhirnya kami sampai pada klimaksnya, dan air mani kami bertiga membasahi seluruh tubuh kami. Dan saat itu kami saling berciuman.

Untung saja kamar mandinya ada di dalam kamar, sehingga kami tidak perlu keluar dengan keadaan badan penuh sperma dan sedikit lengket gitu. Soalnya kalau ketahuan bisa celaka.

Kami bertiga pun saling membersihkan badan kami dari air mani yang menempel di badan kami. Kami saling mengelap badan kami dari wajah sampai kaki dan tidak lupa kemaluan kami. Tapi apa daya, merasakan batang kemaluan kami masing-masing dielus-elus teman, maka berdiri lagi lah kemaluan kami. Dan kami saling tertawa melihat kemaluan masing-masing yang sedang berdiri tegang. Tapi kami tidak saling berhubungan badan lagi, karena sudah merasa sangat lelah setelah 2 kali klimaks.

Akhirnya kami pun pergi tidur dan istirahat. Dan kami bertiga putuskan untuk tidur tanpa busana. Kami bertiga tidur saling berpelukan dengan Kiba berada di tengah-tengah dan saling memegang kemaluan yang lainnya.


End file.
